Bay On Nets
by Kickberry
Summary: Bayonetta undergoes a supernatural change that allows her to explore interests in other fantasy universes. All vicitms will never be the same once she's done with them.


In a far part of the cosmos, past the pits and sphincters of other universes, was a nice little planet called Spira. At least, that's the name that came to mind. Many of the locals here are diverse in the sense they all have different tastes in fashion - some would learn the art rather than just slap a hide of an animal onto their bare-naked bodies (sounds like a good time). This planet certainly has its fair share of demons and angels, the usual maneaters roaming like the beasts they are in the wilderness. What lunatics would want to fight them by choice in the first place? All for experience and rare items? Without a shower and salon nearby, bitch please!

Oh yes, some context. Bayonetta is my name, an Umbra Witch. I'm not sure why I'm recording my journey in the form of this mental diary. This would be no surprise along with the other features that took hold over my body. Surely Jeanne wasn't cruel enough to pass on some demonic/angelic STD into my bloodstream. Oh shit, perhaps some inter-dimensional buggery is at work. On the other hand, at least the culprit(s) used some lubricant to make this a painless turn of events - this time.

Enough of this self-banter (this would call for a therapy session with a glass of Chardonnay). To make a long oral workout short, I somehow traveled from my world to this one against my will. Knowledge is ever present in me; wisdom has offered insight on the situation that I've become a sort of space-time traveler. I wouldn't have considered this - not unless there's a fucktastic galactic mall on the other side of this shitty puddle we call a universe. Something, or someone (whose name I've yet to cross off my shit list), should fill in the blanks. I would also wish to return home, but lo and behold, this requires me to gather energy. Yes, it is possible to return back home with a power that now resides in me (a source planted firmly near the ticklish spot of my womb, how quaint). To harness this power, for droll and delightful reasons, there is only one way.

"Mph, hmph!"

I say, "Oh, quit your whining," and smack the cheek of a fat rump. This is one of many delicious details featured on the body of my current companion, a brunette. She has long, raven hair sported in a do I once had in my first video game. Now the robe, I absolutely love the fur - a mass of ebony lined with sandy edges. The skirt looks odd, like those old European cage models only this one is held together by belts. This woman is Lulu - cute name, puts a classy look to a steampunk design compared to the local islanders and their rags (Shiba help me, some only have a rectangles covering their small pistols). Her hefty bottom and heavy chest tempt me to handle them until every skin is stretched out.

I would ask this fine lady how she tolerates this unrefined environment, but she is in a bit of a bind. By bind, I refer to the fact she is embraced by large tendrils of my own brand of strong, dark hair. These lovely tentacles are stuck to the walls and floor of this wooden shack. Many are wrapped around my companion's abdomen. Their strong hold keeps her in the air like a moth stuck in a spider's cobweb (like Jeanne experienced many nights, ooh la la).

"Mmh, mh!"

"So eager to say something, are you? Well first, hear me explain how I plan to solve our dry spells."

Lulu raises an eyebrow. It's good I have her attention, wouldn't want her to notice the effects too soon.

"You see, I've become something close to an omniscient being. I'm not being pretentious; the experience has been overwhelming at first. Some perks involve absolute control over one's influence with the elements. As a mage of your sort, you would wonder how you couldn't squirt a bit of magic since I've arrived into this household."

I turn to pluck a doll - a pale little creature - from the floor and dangle in front of Lulu. The cotton toy jingles as a red ball above its skull wiggles about, a fantastic Moogle. "You even tried to use this thing as a weapon. Dangerous and adorable, it looks much more fun to use compared to my darling pair of clappers."

With the same hand, I drop the doll to press a palm against Lulu's face. She breaths into a gag made of my hair, effectively silences any complaints she would wish to share. Her skin feels nice, white and soft like marshmallow. I can't wait to slap it into a shameful shade of red.

"Excuse my digression, I suppose we don't have much time before anyone notices. Your child and husband especially wouldn't like to see me turn you into a sweaty mess."

Lulu looks shocked. I'm sure this is not related to my words, but the purple glow in her eyes. Yes, the spark would surely be making its way through her luscious body.

"Like all powerful beings, I require fuel. My powers are oddly nurtured by the energy of Eros. The greatest deposit I can gather this exists in your body, madame. Would you like to take a gander on how the process goes?"

Lulu's eyes start to squint; her body shakes. The energy is starting to build inside her veins, boil her blood like water in a cauldron.

"In my presence, females would start to gather Eros energy like magnets. Be it a maiden or a ripe whore, it doesn't matter. Apparently, this essence once belonged to a man, but has now found me as a suitable host."

I blow a puff of air into Lulu's face. She moans when the air stimulates her sweaty skin.

"The best fruits, I find, are the strong ones who are a more backed than a single lady. Now I'm not one to disturb the busy bees. Yuna and Rikku should be preparing to fight this Sin. You should be available for a day before heading out to meet them."

With hands on hips, I stand before the trapped woman to show off my black bodysuit sewn with strands of marvelous hair. Feathers hang from shoulders, down my arms. Unlike Lulu's, my fabric hugs this body tight. She should consider the same if she's to...oh wait, she's married. That's unfortunate because the life of a married woman may come into question once we start. Lulu's certainly in the mood as the violet aura shines in her pupils, Eros energy ready for harvest. I'm pleased to share, "One day is enough for me to extract the energy. This should also bring relief since big brother Waka has not been tending to your own needs."

I weaken the hair around her mouth and pull them down with one hand. Once her scarlet lips are uncovered, I lean forward to kiss them. The taste of lotion and makeup does not lessen this warm union. Our tongues meet and dance at the middle, switch between smacks and tugs for an oral tango. This performance dances to the sound of our moans; she is quite the whore to keep up with my pace. There is no hesitation in her actions; the Eros buildup would summon the need to find immediate release.

Through our many busses, I slide hands down her body. They slip into the dress for a grab at soft mounds - these motherly melons. One squeeze spills the excess skin through my fingers' slits. Lulu pulls away from our kiss - party pooper - to breathe again.

"Ooh, are these softer than my lips?" I fondle the breasts, yank them in every direction and rub thumbs over the hardened tips. Lulu throws her head around, goes mental from this touch. "Has little Vidina been greedy?"

This mother answers with a groan. A shift in Eros energy tells me she came. The flow of this sweet and spicy energy swirls into my form, fills me like a hot bowl of warm soup. Satisfied, I sigh, "Yes, that's the climax I've been looking for. Is this what you've been missing since your husband neglected to remain active in bed?"

"W-we didn't have sex in a long time," Lulu squeaks. Her strong voice sounds delightful in this submissive state. "But we've been busy, there's no time."

"I would agree to disagree, but it isn't my place to say that as a single woman."

By my command, the hairs lower their captive to the ground. Lulu gasps on the floor as the strands pull on edges of her dress. Not all of the attire comes off, but the belts and top does to expose her beautiful teets and ass. I bend down to personally undo her hairdo, have these vibrant ebony locks spill onto the floor like blood.

"Just consider this a booty call from the heavens." I swing my leg over Lulu's head. The lower half of my body sheds its hair to bare legs and ass. My hairless crotch - shaved just an hour before - is right above her face. All this is done to prep for a sixty-nine. "Because darling, I'm about to show you what it is like to fly over the moon."

Ugh, that sounds ridiculous. I ignore my dreadful dialogue and squat to put my head near her snatch. It does look somewhat stretched and abused - looks painful, was it Wakka's penis or Vidina's head? (Silly me, the former is so unlikely). One, small flick from my tongue against the rim of this salty flesh elicits a sigh from Lulu. A fatal mistake to show weakness on her end; I bombard this old fruit with stronger licks. The bottom skank writhes and groans as the smell of her inner stank reaches my nose. She should appreciate being the bottom of this sixty-nine, less work for an unwilling gal like herself.

"Come on, give me the same treatment. We should play fair with each other."

"Fuck you."

"No profanity." I slap one piece of her rump; it jiggles like jello. My next lick takes the tongue from the vagina's bottom all the way to the clitoris. Eros energy erupts from the body before liquid drips out of this pussy.

As Lulu tries to break out (why now?), I jab two fingers into the snatch. "Nobody likes a greedy bitch. You didn't help me cum. Yes, the Eros energy is much appreciated, but I would like to experience my own orgasms."

My 'playdate' merely huffs. Perhaps she's too tired or shy to act on such urges. If that is the case, quite adorable and annoying. I let the spoiled woman have her way and continue to pump the hole. Another finger going in creates louder noise from the woman. A few more jams, then out comes the...cum. (I hope to Sheba nobody is reading this).

"Ha, augh, slow down. Please."

"Is that what you truly want?" I roll over so her body is on top of mine. Not even in this pose is she a dom; gravity simply allows me to pull her vagina into my face. I keep a tight grip around her waist so she cannot take away this delightful dinner served in this sixty-nine pose. Her legs do a strange waddle in the air. "You already came so many times. Once I leave, you will not have this again unless Wakka finds himself in the mood. Think carefully on your answer while I dig in."

Lulu doesn't present an intelligent response. All she does is huff and groan as I suckle on this fruit, lap my tongue across the salty surface. She is also close enough for me to push deep. My fingers tug on both sides of the hole to keep it open. There is some effort on my partner's end - the slight tingling in my pussy says it all. Still, it's not up to my standards. Oh well, it's time we prep a new stage anyways.

"Since you enjoy playing the compliant housewife, you wouldn't mind if I carry out a kink as the breadwinner in need of a good release?"

My hair darts from the ceiling to grab Lulu's ankles. The woman shrieks out of surprise when her legs go up until her head is above the floor. Like meat in a butcher's shop, she hangs upside-down in the air. Her breasts sway from the slightest motion; hair is all over the floor like an ink splatter.

"Something isn't right." I tug one part of her dress. My handy mane swarms the outfit to shred them into pieces. Some work on my own soon leaves the two of us naked. I chirp, "There we are, bare as a good couple should be. Fine practice for the future, isn't it?"

"J-just do what you want," Lulu moans. She sounds like she's in agony; could be an Eros overload. "Please take care of whatever the hell is doing this to me before my family arrives."

Finally, she realizes why this is to her benefit as well (the part that makes this fic non-con; I'm more the victim here). I grab hold of Lulu's head after my hair lifts her to a level near my crotch. One pull buries her face into my snatch. This time, she gives what I want: a good pussy eating. She does the job well enough for me not to voice a complaint.

"Continue this good work. I will start; let's hope this will wring the rest of the energy out of your body."

As my partner licks on without pause, I bend forward to take one of her nipples into my mouth. A thick bunch of my locks grow down from the ceiling until its tip touches the bare mouth of Lulu's pussy. Like a paintbrush, this hair tentacle slithers over the area. The lucky woman grabs onto my thighs and whimpers. Again, she stops. Why does she stop?!

"Do I need to punish you?"

I push Lulu. Hair rises from the floor to snatch her wrists and bind them into each other. They form a nice ball, a restraint that she tries to get out in a feeble attempt like a baby butterfly.

One idea convinces me to not use a whip, paddle, not even a hand. I muse, "Or maybe it isn't punishment. Maybe I should introduce you to the way I have sex on my home world. We did just meet and knowing this world, ugh, sex is only creative as the styles you copy from animals. Not a Kama Sutra or a muse of the sexually enlightened can be found."

I shake my head as the hair tendril from the ceiling forms a clenched fist. This is a Wicked Weave used in battles that get hot and heavy. It has other uses (Jeanne almost passed out when I used what we call the clapathon - not a good time to use, but still fun to remember). This makeshift limb slowly digs its knuckles into the pussy.

"Ha, that hurts. Ow, take it out!"

"And ruin the fun?" I stand before her upside-down body again. The other hair locks lower Lulu until her front meets the floor and her clitoris is right in front of my face. She squeals when the Weave inserts its entire hand into the snatch - not that it's terribly big, maybe a baby's arm or an adequate dildo. "This is our final play together, so at least look forward to the end."

I give my partner's bean a good look, admire its shape and salmon color. One lick to this place makes Lulu wiggle. With more, she grunts and slams her bound hands into the floor. It's fun to see this reaction which becomes more violent when my Weave dildo pumps in and out of her insides. I slow my tongue and make a circle around the clitoris with the tip. Again, the vagina convulses before it secretes water.

"Augh, please stop. Stop! I'm cumming!"

I pull my mouth away from the crotch. "I might if you call my name."

"You never introduced yourself," she gasped. "Just stop already."

That doesn't sound right. "I didn't? I swear I introduced myself earlier." Oh damn, I gave my name in this mental diary. My mistake, but no need to apologize. "Well, it's Bayonetta. Now that you know, feel free to make that request."

"Bayonetta, please stop making me cum."

"Since you asked so nicely, no." I snap my fingers. The Weave dildo increases its speed. This lump of hair sprinkles juices everywhere with slick noises. Good Sheba, it sounds like it's mixing cake batter in her organs. "I will make true to my earlier word and drain all the Eros out of your body. You'll appreciate this later, trust this expert advice."

Lulu roars through another orgasm; big lungs, must be all that spell mumbling she does as a mage. I simply slap her sides and continue to work on her sensitive flesh. The dildo has now become a piledriver, drilling and pounding into her meat pocket. The song she sings adds a nice tune to this event.

I pull away from the clitoris. A line of drool follows my tongue. After one swipe from my finger breaks it, I descend until my chest - my own pair of lovely mounds - squish against the floor. Lying down has my eyes meet Lulu's pair of dim pupils. So baked from the countless orgasms, this poor woman could only struggle for air. Sweat rolls down her face with other unidentified fluids. Her mammaries are like mine, pressed pillows.

"We're almost done." I scan Lulu once more to make sure. Yes, she is almost out of Eros. "Just as promised. Not that anyone has lied to you. I'm sure you're quite the Witch yourself under normal, sane circumstances. All it takes is one more touch to end this."

Her eyes grow wide before she screams, "No, no!" I ignore this and crawl forward until our lips meet. This is the smallest contact we've made, just a light smooch. Lulu's eyes roll into the back of her head and makes a guttural cry. Her body quakes, limbs flail as the Weave dildo jams deep into her pussy to squish into her g-spot (it's been hitting there, but not like this.) A small waterfall spills out of the pocket, lines the naked body with their transparent trails.

So much Eros seeps into my flesh. Ah, so fulfilled. I am finally prepared to end this evening delight and leave this planet.

"Thank you so much, Lulu. As fun as this was, this is where I depart."

When no reply comes, I realize she's unconscious. My hair released her earlier, so as of now, she's on the ground. Ah, she looks awake because various parts are twitching. Has the play been so good, she can still feel the buzz in her system in her dreams? Amusing, could always come for another visit and squeeze the truth out of her like I did with her vagina.

But alas, that is for another day. I sense Wakka approaching with little Vidinia in tow. This familial pair shouldn't see their woman in such a mess. One snap of my fingers reverses the state of this room. In seconds, the floor is clean and there is no sign of my hair anywhere. Lulu is asleep in that bed over there we didn't use before. Why? Because my recent beloved would have felt too comfortable.

Anyways, one jump puts me through a portal - the usual tunnel made of white and pink light. It takes me to the cold, chilly atmosphere of the planet. Here, I encounter some ugly creature that looks like a whale that swam through the shit drains of a sewer. Oh, so this is Sin - what an ugly motherfucker.

In mid-air with wings flapping from my back, I stretch out my arms as all the hair washes over my body to reform the bodysuit. The reformed fabric covers my tits and snatch, the rest are left exposed as by original design. "Hello Sin, would you like to tango for a bit?"

Minutes later, the whale dissipates into a million fireflies (pyreflies? Why the corruption of the word?). A second creature comes out, another ugly little bastard called the Final Asshole, Aeon, whatever. I humor it with a dance before summoning a thousand Wicked Weaves to pound its atoms into oblivion. One more command brings forth a clock tower from a portal to spear this annoying pest through the abdomen for a sweet finale (thanks to Eros, I can reincarnate the grand symbol of the Umbra Witches, what a convenient skill this is).

These battles leave me a little tired, but not so weak I can't make the intergalactic jump. I feel as if murdering those beasts didn't do much. Not my fault though, they simply got in the way. I hope this doesn't ruin a potential sequel for the third chapter of this Final Fantasy game (a stray thought of enlightenment informs me that's the creators' fault, never mind then).

Another tunnel appears to suck me in, feed on my gathered Eros energy to catapault me across the galaxy again like a comet. Spira was somewhat fun, but there are more out there. I suppose it is tolerable to deal with some new settings until my own home orbits in the way. And the answer as to how and why I became this way has not been uncovered. And Lulu will not be the last body I am bound to fuck through. So many would come, so much more who would provide me Eros as I offer wonderful releases. It's time to show all they don't fuck with this witch, I fuck them (and whoever else is reading this. Let's hope I never have to pay a visit to your sweet abode).

* * *

A/N: As the first chapter, I made this soft. Bayonetta may have been the dom, but I know she can be more hardcore than this. Depending on votes, I'll portray this when the right chapter comes. Till then, hope readers enjoyed this. Have a happy day of fapping.

-Kickberry


End file.
